


You and Me Could Write a Bad Romance

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [33]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Ross/Rachel, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, Episode: s08e23 The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, disapproval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Everyone thinks his feelings for Rachel are weird and wrong, even him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> Today, I remembered how poor Joey talked about Rachel in the waiting room when she was having her baby and everyone stared at him. He seemed so uncomfortable afterwards. The way the other characters reacted to him and his awkwardness made me feel so bad for him.
> 
> The title comes from lyrics in the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

Everyone thinks his feelings for Rachel are weird and wrong, even him. Ross and Rachel are meant to be. Joey isn't allowed to love her.

When Rachel rejected him, everyone expected him to move on. He pretended that he had, to make things easier for Rachel. He wants her to be happy.

But she's the perfect woman. Ross is crazy for not wanting to be with her. If he had the chance...

He shifts uncomfortably when Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler stare at him with pity and disgust.

"I haven't bummed you guys out like this in a while, have I?"


End file.
